What Means Enough
by Pups Paws
Summary: About Sammy when he was small. A little bit of...you know. Side writing. Explaination inside. Enjoy and review


I'm back with one of my...more natural stories for Supernatural. This one is about little Sammy...maybe 5. Don't hate on me for doing anything with this. This was inspired by one of the worst, crappiest and down right most depressing days here in Australia. The weather here is really, really crap. I hate the cold. Damn Winter. Lucky Americans with the summer. GIVE ME SOME. Anyways...enjoy and review.

* * *

Little Sammy Winchester sat quietly in his classroom. Thr brightly coloured kindergarten room did little to brighten to world outside. The sky was endlessly grey and the rain pelted down from the sky non stop. Rumbles of thunder shook the kindy kids and the gale blowing outside shoo the room.

With a deep sigh from the littlest Winchester, he turned his gaze back inside.

Most of the class was under the big blanket, fast asleep.

They had been too scared to do the work, so today was a free day.

Sam frowned at the idea of this, they were scared of thunder and lightning.

_**Why**_?

It wasn't going to hurt them, it was just noise and lights.

He had been scared once; when he was three.

There had been a massive thunderstorm and it had scared him so bad. He clearly recalled the terror he had felt when he'd seen the flashes and heard the loud rumbles and cracks.

He also clearly recalled his big brother; Dean had picked him up from under their bed, had cradled him in his arms, shushing his whimpers and wiped away his tears.

'_**Its nothing more than lights and noise. It can't hurt you….I won't let it' **_

Sammy smiled slightly at the memory of his older brother. He missed him so much and was afraid for him. Dean had recently been suspended, so John had been forced to take him hunting with him.

They still weren't back and Sammy was awful lonely. It had been almost three days since he'd seen or heard Dean.

Sam hadn't been completely alone, Caleb had been with him for the past two days, but had received some news about his own family and had to leave.

Last night Sammy had spent the night alone, hungry and scared.

He wished his brother and his Dad would come home, just for him.

While Sam was lost in thought, the kindergarten bullies; Mac, Josh and David patrolled _their_ classroom.

They too were only 5, but they were bigger than everyone physically and that made them tougher.

That made them better.

Sammy however, was still only small. Tiny in fact. He just didn't seem to grow too well.

It added to the cute edge he had on everyone, but it also made him the weakest of the class, therefore the easiest to pick on.

They liked picking on Sam, he would cry and yell and they could push him around and he wouldn't fight back.

But Dean would fight back for Sam. He was suspended for punching Kurt, who was Mac's older brother. Kurt had bullied Sam while Dean had been present, had dared the hit him while Dean was looking.

_**Bad Idea. **_

Lucky for them at that moment, Dean _**WAS**_ suspended and there was no teacher in the room. She'd stepped out for a moment to grab another video to watch. So that opened the perfect window for another bullying session.

"Hey Stupid" Mac greeted as they walked over to Sam's desk.

The little boy turned the face them, glaring.

"Don't call me stupid." Sam said.

Josh chuckled.

"What are you gonna do….STUPID" he said.

They watched Sam wipe his eyes to remove any welling tears and growl.

"I heard that you're stupid brother got kicked out" David said.

Sam stood up quickly, looking furious.

"Don't call Dean stupid!! He's tougher than you! And he'll come and hurt you again!" Sam said quickly, his little face flushing red.

They just laughed.

"Yeah right. Dean isn't here. You're all by yourself, loner. And we're gonna beat you up….STUPID" Mac taunted.

A few tears rolled down Sam's warm cheeks and his shook his little head angrily.

"Just leave me alone…You don't know me" Sam cried.

"Loner! Sam's a stupid loner. His brother's a stupid loner. His Dad's a stupid loner. His Mom's a stupid loner!!" Mac sang.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOM!!" Sam yelled and pushed Mac hard.

David and Josh instantly leapt on Sam and attacked him.

Sam wound up with a black eye, a bloody nose and a sore shoulder. He left school after the fight and ran back to the hotel he was staying in.

By the time he got _home_ he was weak, sore and soaking.

Sammy climbed the stairs to the hotel room on the second floor and walked along the balcony to the very end where he leaned over the edge and cried his little heart out.

Why was everyone so cruel to him, why couldn't they just leave him alone, just let him be.

It was like the world was against him, he was an outcast and it really hurt.

Sam didn't even realize the black Impala had just pulled into a parking space and Dean had climbed out.

John close his door and walked over to the stairs.

"Huh…Sam's home early" he commented.

Dean looked over to see his little brother staring down at the ground.

"He is….isn't he" Dean said softly.

John gave it no more thought, he just stretched and yawned after he'd climbed the stairs.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. You go and say hi to Sammy" John said as he opened the door.

Dean nodded obediently and began to approach his little brother. He was able to get right up next to him.

"Hey Sammy. We're back" he said, but his cheeriness was sudden dampened as he heard the sound of sobbing coming from his baby brother.

Sam just nodded, he didn't look up.

"Hi Dean" he whispered.

Dean knelt down beside him and tried to get a look at his face, but Sam looked away. Concern began to fill him up inside.

"Sammy? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Dean asked innocently as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sam flinched at the contact with his sore shoulder and moved away.

"Mac and his friends…." He whimpered.

Dean frowned and leaned closer to hear Sam better.

"What did they do?" he asked gently, trying to make contact again, but again Sam moved away.

"They…they beat me up…" he whispered.

Dean closed his eyes when he heard the words, and took a deep breath. He had been worried that it might happen while he was away. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

"Show me?" he asked softly.

Sam turned to his brother, he watched as Dean's eyes roved over the black eye and the blood nose.

"Oh….Sammy" he whispered.

A few more tears rolled down Sam's face as he took a shuddering breath.

"They called me stupid….they called you stupid and they called Dad stupid…then they called Mom stupid." Sam sobbed, breaking down again.

He instantly grabbed onto his big brother and buried his little face in his brother's warm neck and began to cry so hard, Dean was afraid that Sam might fall apart.

He was beyond furious at the prospect of calling Mom stupid, but he was also irate that they had dared to touch Sam and bully him. But he decided that burying the anger would be best at that moment and he needed to calm Sam down.

"Hey…it's on Sammy. Shhhh, I'm here now….everything will be okay" Dean soothed, picking him up.

"Don't go away again….Dean….never again….don't go" Sam cried, clinging to Dean tighter.

"It's okay….I won't. I promise. Okay? But right now…let's get you cleaned up" he cooed as he carried him back to their room.

Soon as John saw the little ball of tears that was his youngest son, he stood up.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"It's alright Dad….I've got him." Dean said softly as he lugged Sam a little higher.

John nodded, clearly concerned about his child.

Dean carried Sam into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned and took a wet cloth and began to clean the blood away with Sammy still crying.

Dean hated it when Sam cried, it always felt like roof was falling down inside him. Sammy just wasn't meant to cry, he was meant to smile and laugh and giggle. Just, not cry.

It was horrible.

"Come on Sammy. It's over now…they'll never hurt you again." Dean promised, but the small child shook his head.

"Why can't they leave me alone? Why do they have to tease me? None of them are nice" Sam whimpered.

It hurt to hear a five year old saying that, especially Sam. He sighed deeply and cursed himself for leaving his little brother. He wiped a little more blood away from Sam's nose.

"Cause you're different Sammy" Dean said simply.

Any other five year old would be chucking a tantrum at that second, but his little Sammy nodded sadly.

"Why am I different? Is there something wrong with different?" Sam asked.

"No, different is fine, in fact. Different is better than normal. Different makes you special, and you're very special Sammy." Dean explained.

Sam sniffled.

"Then why do they pick on me?" Sam asked as he rubbed his sore eyes.

It tore at Dean's very soul to hear Sam say that, he had to swallow the tears that were rising in his throat and stinging his eyes. The sweet innocence of Sam was not deserving of this at all.

Dean put the cloth down and took Sam's little face in his hands.

"Cause they don't understand different. They're afraid of different Sammy. It's something we have to deal with. People don't like us cause we're different. We don't live in a place, we don't stay in one school, we don't have a Mom….stuff like that." Dean said carefully.

But despite the explanation as to why, Dean could see how alone Sam really felt. So he took a deep breath.

"You know, they say that there are at least 10 people in this world that love you."

Sam's shoulder sank and he lowered his head.

"No one loves me" Sam sighed.

It took all of Dean's strength not to cry at his soft words.

"Heaps of people love you!" Dean said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Well, Dad loves you, Mom loves you, Bobby, Caleb, Jim, Jefferson….heaps of people love you" Dean said.

Sam hung his little head.

"But that's not 10…" he muttered.

"Of course its not…you're only small Sammy. There really are 10 people that love you….you just haven't met them yet…just give it a little time and you'll find them." Dean said.

Sam didn't respond to this, he shook his head and his shoulders sank further. Dean bit him lip and decided to swallow his tough guy attitude for once. He gently gathered his little brother in his arms and cradled him like a baby, he then leaned down to Sam's ear and whispered a secret.

"I love you too. More than everyone. I love you now and I always will. You are my little brother. And I wouldn't swap you for all the cookies, bikes, games and sweets in the world. I'd much rather have one little Sammy. _**MY**_ little Sammy" Dean said softly.

He was suddenly met by two huge brown eyes that were wide.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Really, really. I mean…what would I do without you? Who would I be…there isn't a Dean without a Sam." Dean said with a laugh.

For the first time in three days, Sam smiled properly.

They walked out of the bathroom, with Sam still in Dean's arms.

"Bullies?" John asked walking over to them.

Dean nodded.

"Pass him here" John said holding his arms out.

Dean gently deposited his little brother into his father's arms.

"Hey there Sammy…" John said.

Sam looked up at his Dad.

"Do you love me Daddy?" he asked.

John glanced at Dean who just smiled.

"Course I do….you're my son! I love both of you" he said as he looked back at Sam.

Sam nodded, tears had dried on his young face and there were no more welling in his eyes. He was alright.

"Are you alright Sam? Nothing broken?" John asked.

"My shoulder hurts…" Sam said.

"Oh…well! We can't have that now can we Dean?!" John said.

"No sir!" Dean said happily.

"Good, now go and get the first aid kit. I'll take a look at that for you Sammy. Make it all better" John said.

Sam's eyes lit up as he smiled.

"Thank you Daddy" he said as he rested his head against his Dad's chest.

"No problem Sam. You'll be alright. The Winchesters never leave one of their own behind" John said as he sat down.

"No behind" Sam muttered sleepily.

"That's right. No one gets left behind. That includes you Sam. You're a Winchester. So is your brother. That means enough" John said, brushing Sam's hair back from his eyes.

The kid was tired, he was almost asleep. Whatever had happened had been patched up in the bathroom.

It was odd, how John couldn't comfort his baby son like his big brother could. Dean could do anything for Sam, and would. Dean would do anything to make Sam smile. That thought was still true 17 years later.

Dean would do anything for Sam and Sam would do anything for Dean.

Even as John watched his grown up sons from afar, he saw the bond had not wavered and nothing was going to break it. At least that was something that couldn't be broken.

Even when John couldn't approach them, he took comfort in knowing that when the two Winchesters were together, they would be safe.

* * *

Okay, so Sam wouldn't have been left alone if he was 5 and I acknowledge that...but comeon!!! Give me a little slack. What if he was. I mean...people say he was pretty mature for his age. Reviews...for Sammy's sake? Please. You know you want to. Maybe if I get Dean to wink at you, ya might press that little button? Puppy Dog eyes or Winking? Which one do ya want? 


End file.
